lotrofandomcom-20200224-history
Locations
Compiled from contributions on the LOTRO beta forum, largely in part by SeptaScarab: http://beta.lotro.com/showthread.php?t=18816 A few corrections were made, and the data was organized and sorted. Turin Angmar Aughaire * Craft Hall - 0.3N, 39.4W * Mailbox - 0.1S, 39.8W * Stable-master - 0.2S, 39.3W Fasach-falroid * Cairn of Honor - 4.8N, 36.8W * Dun Covad - 6.0N, 37.7W * Uruk Cave - 4.2N, 35.0W Fasach-larran * Fail-a-Khro - 2.6N, 37.3W * Nad Nathair - 3.1N, 39.0W * Tor Gailvin - 3.2N, 35.1W Gorothlad * Grishbalt - 2.6N, 24.9W Imlad Balchorth * Bar Gorog - 6.0N, 28.7W * Ram Toltorth - 4.3N, 30.3W Ram Duath * Lehma-koti - 3.0S, 39.1W Thorhad * Bail Boglakh - 3.1N, 30.4W * Bail Rova - 0.2S, 34.3W * Gabilshathur - 3.6S, 26.4W * Machan - 2.8S, 30.9W * Mailbox - 3.6S, 26.6W * Ongbishuk - 1.0S, 25.7W * Provisioner - 3.6S, 26.3W * Rammas Deluon - 0.7S, 29.8W * Salgaite - 2.1S, 30.7W * Tyrn Lhuig - 1.8S, 33.4W Breeland Andrath * Barrow-mound (entrance to Barrow-downs) - 34.9S, 53.1W * Halecatch Lake - 32.8S, 51.2W * South-Guard Ruins - 35.7S, 51.5W Archet * Amdir - Prologue - 25.0S, 48.9W * Ancient Cairn - 27.1S, 46.6W * Archet East Gate - 24.8S, 48.5W * Blackwold's Roost - 26.8S, 46.6W * Bronwe's Folly - 26.8S, 48.0W * Burglar Trainer - 25.3S, 49.1W * Captain Trainer - 25.3S, 49.1W * Champion Trainer - 25.3S, 49.1W * Guardian Trainer - 25.3S, 49.1W * Hunter Trainer - 25.3S, 49.1W * Hunter's Lodge - 24.9S, 47.0W * Loremaster Trainer - 25.3S, 49.1W * Mad Bristlehide - 27.7S, 49.0W * Minstrel Trainer - 25.3S, 49.1W * Old Bloodtusk - 27.3S, 47.1W * Old East Path - 24.8S, 47.9W * Spider Cave Entrance - 24.8S, 47.9W * Sprigley's Cellar - 27.9S, 48.3W * Sprigley's Farm - 27.9S, 48.0W Barrow-downs * Barrow-mound (exit from Andrath) - 30.0S, 53.7W * Dead Man's Perch - 32.2S, 53.8W * Dead Spire - 32.1S, 55.1W * Great Barrow - 33.8S, 55.8W * Haudh Methernil - 31.5S, 55.5W * Lalia - 31.1S, 55.6W * Northern Barrows - 30.3S, 56.0W * Old Barrows Road - 32.1S, 56.3W * Orron's Barrow - 31.8S, 54.4W * Ost Gorthad - 35.6S, 53.9W * Ringdor's Barrow - 31.2S, 54.7W * Taradan's Barrow - 30.8S, 55.0W Brandy Hills * Ost Barandor - 26.2S, 59.2W * Skaggi's Hut - 25.1S, 62.4W Bree * Ancient Crest - 30.7S, 52.6W * Bard of Bree - 29.8S, 51.4W * Burglar Trainer - 31.1S, 52.3W * Captain Trainer - 31.1S, 51.2W * Center Mailbox - 29.7S, 51.3W * Champion Trainer - 31.6S, 50.8W * East Mailbox - 31.9S, 50.4W * East Stable-master - 31.9S, 50.4W * Forge - 29.7S, 52.3W * Guardian Trainer - 30.4S, 51.0W * Hunter Trainer - 32.0S, 50.8W * Loremaster Trainer - 30.4S, 51.7W * Man Banker - 30.3S, 52.6W * Master of Apprentices - 30.3S, 51.1W * Minstrel Trainer - 31.3S, 51.1W * Scrying Pool - 31.1S, 52.6W * Prancing Pony - 29.7S, 51.3W * Provisioner - 30.3S, 51.1W * West Mailbox - 29.5S, 52.8W * West Stable-master - 29.5S, 52.6W Buckland * Brandy Hall - 33.3S, 62.4W * Buckland Fair - 32.8S, 62.7W * Craft Hall - 33.8S, 62.2W * Crickhollow - 32.3S, 61.8W * Lenglinn's Camp - 30.1S, 61.4W * Mailbox - 32.6S, 62.4W * Newbury - 31.8S, 62.5W * Old Forest Tunnel - 32.8S, 61.5W * Provisioner - 33.7S, 62.3W * Stable-master - 32.9S, 61.8W Chetwood North * Blackwold Headquarters - 26.6S, 44.4W * Cole Sickleaf - 27.0S, 42.9W * Covell Woodright - 27.2S, 44.5W * Filbert Burrows - 28.6S, 46.0W * Jagger Jack - 26.3S, 44.8W * Old Bauman's Farm - 27.7S, 43.9W * Sergeant Applewood - 26.3S, 44.8W * Skunkwood's Den-Mother - 28.8S, 43.8W * Skunkwood's Farm - 28.6S, 44.0W * Wolf Den - 27.9S, 46.3W * Woodsedge Ruins - 29.6S, 45.6W Chetwood South * Ancient Statue - 33.4S, 48.8W * Hidden Entrance - 33.2S, 48.3W * Jasper Mudbottom - 33.7S, 48.7W * Ost Baranor (Blackwold Ruin) - 33.3S, 48.4W * Silverwell - 32.3S, 47.5W * Willowsong - 32.3S 47.4W * Yellow Tree - 32.7S, 48.1W Combe * Bard of Combe - 28.7S, 49.4W * Beehives - 29.6S, 49.5W * Blackwold Hideout - 30.1S, 47.4W * Comb and Wattle Inn - 28.7S, 49.4W * Combe Lumber Camp - 28.9S, 47.1W * Crafing Hall - 28.8S, 48.7W * Ellie Cutleaf - 28.1S, 50.6W * Mailbox - 28.5S, 49.4W * Mistress of Apprentices - 28.9S, 48.7W * Provisioner - 28.8S, 48.7W * Red Berries - 29.2S, 48.9W * Stump Field - 29.9S, 47.8W * Training Hall - 28.7S, 49.3W Eastern Bree-fields * Hengstacer Farm - 22.2S, 52.1W * Horsefields - 24.7S, 51.6W * Horsemaster - 22.3S, 52.3W * Missus Tagger - 26.1S, 49.7W * Mister Tagger - 25.6S, 50.9W * Old Ruins - 21.3S, 46.9W * Orc Camp - 19.8S, 50.6W * Stone-downs - 20.1S, 51.3W Midgewater Marsh * Ancient Altar - 31.2S, 44.9W * Ancient Obelisk - 29.5S, 45.8W * Blackwold Strongbox - 31.1S, 44.8W * Goblin-Guard Camp - 34.3S, 42.9W * Goblinhole Ruins - 33.1S, 42.9W * Gurzrum - 33.1S, 43.0W * Gurzstaz - 32.8S, 43.0W * Hobbit Farm - 35.2S, 43.2W * Marshwater Fort - 30.9S, 44.6W * Mustering Cave - 30.7S, 42.7W * Rodrick Neeker-Friend - 32.5S, 43.5W * Sunken Stones - 32.0S, 45.8W * Torthann's Camp - 34.6S, 45.9W * Woodsedge Ruins - 29.4S, 45.9W Nen Harn * Squirrel Ruins - 19.9S, 41.6W Northern Bree-fields * Abandoned Graveyard - 26.3S, 52.0W * Brigand Cave - 21.3S, 55.3W * Cirith Nur Encampment - 21.2S, 55.0W * Everclear Lakes - 25.9S, 54.9W * Old Greenway Fort - 25.4S, 53.7W * Orc Camp - 20.5S, 53.6W * Orc Camp - 20.7S, 53.3W * Orc Camp - 21.8S, 53.8W * Orc Camp - 21.8S, 53.8W * Quince Farmstead - 25.0S, 54.7W * Red Reaver - 21.5S, 55.1W * Saeradans Cabin - 25.5S, 52.9W * Snagabur - 23.8S, 53.6W * Snarling Hollow - 25.9S, 54.9W Northern Weather Hills * Half-orc Ruins - 24.0S, 39.9W * Midgewater Pass - 30.1S, 42.6W * Weatherway - 28.9S, 41.3W * Whitehand Ruins - 26.4S, 40.8W Old Forest * Bald Hill - 31.5S, 59.0W * Bear Dens - 34.0S, 60.8W * Bonfire Glade - 32.8S, 60.7W * Braiglad's Flower - 32.1S, 58.4W * Cordofoneth's Flower - 32.5S, 59.3W * Creaking Vale - 31.8S, 58.5W * Dark-paw Vale - 35.4S, 58.7W * Dire Glade - 32.3S, 61.0W * Doderic Brandybuck - 31.7S, 59.1W * Dorollin's Flower - 34.2S, 60.1W * Eitor-kalsak - 36.5S, 57.2W * Forester's Pack - 35.4S, 58.4W * Gillemin Brandybuck - 33.8S, 59.3W * Goldberry's Spring - 31.1S, 59.4W * Goldberry - 31.1S, 59.4W * Lenhwest's Flower - 33.3S, 57.5W * Merillif's Flower - 35.4S, 58.3W * Neldorlas' Flower - 30.6S, 57.3W * Old Muddyfoot's Hill - 33.6S, 59.9W * Old Oak's Grave - 37.0S, 56.1W * Rhosthon's Flower - 32.0S, 61.0W * Silloth's Flower - 35.2S, 56.9W * Tom Bombadil's House - 32.7S, 57.3W * Tomnoddy Corner - 31.0S, 57.9W * Weaver's Den - 36.8S, 57.5W * Willow Glade - 35.7S, 58.4W Southern Bree-fields * Adso's Camp - 29.2S, 56.8W * Brigand Camp - 29.5S, 55.3W * Brigand's Watch - 27.0S, 56.2W * Dogwood's Farm - 27.4S, 53.9W * Greenway Crossing - 29.6S, 53.3W * Hillshire Ruins - 27.8S, 58.7W * North Barrow-downs Entrance - 30.1S, 54.9W * North Old Forest Entrance - 29.8S, 56.7W * Old Sweetgrass Farm - 28.1S, 55.9W * Outlaw's Haven - 28.9S, 59.3W * Starmere Lake - 25.4S, 57.2W * Thornley's Farm - 25.4S, 53.7W * Thornley's Worksite - 26.4S, 53.6W * Yellowtusk - 27.4S, 52.3W Staddle * Ancient Inscription - 30.2S, 49.1W * Crafting Hall - 31.0S, 49.3W * Crumbled Court - 30.5S, 48.9W * Dogwort's Farm - 31.0S, 48.1W * Eldo Swatmidge's Farm - 31.2S, 47.1W * Widow Froghorn's Farm - 31.5S, 48.0W * Workbench - 31.0S, 48.7W Ered Luin Duillond * Craft Hall - 24.1S, 93.1W * Dol Ringwest - 24.9S, 95.0W * Eastway - 24.8S, 89.7W * Limael's Vineyard - 26.2S, 95.9W * Stable-master - 24.8S, 89.8W * Tham Gelair - 27.5S, 94.4W Falathlorn * Burglar Trainer - 28.3S, 92.3W * Captain Trainer - 28.3S, 92.3W * Champion Trainer - 28.3S, 92.2W * Crafting Hall - 28.3S, 92.7W * Eilian - 29.3S, 92.6W * Guardian Trainer - 28.3S, 92.2W * Hunter Trainer - 28.2S, 92.2W * Loremaster Trainer - 28.3S, 92.3W * Minstrel Trainer - 28.2S, 92.2W * Nen Hilith - 29.4S, 95.2W * Stable-master - 28.1S, 92.4W * Tinker Vocation Trainer - 28.2S, 92.7W Gondamon * Mailbox - 20.3S, 97.0W * Stable-master - 20.4S, 97.1W Haudh Lin * Abandoned Den - 20.9S, 94.3W * Barrow-mound - 17.9S, 92.6W * Barrow-mound - 18.6S, 93.8W * Dongandel - 18.8S, 91.9W * Emyn Hoedh - 18.3S, 93.5W * Glamir - 18.9S, 95.2W * Grimwater - 17.7S, 94.9W * Langlas - 21.6S, 94.2W * Old Ruins - 19.1S, 89.2W * Skithi Blackhand - 17.7S, 95.0W * Spider's Den - 19.2S, 90.5W * Svanr - 21.1S, 93.7W * Talath Ondren - 19.2S, 91.0W * Thrasi's Lodge - 21.6S, 94.2W * Wardspire - 17.8S, 90.1W * Wight Ruins - 17.9S, 93.9W Kheledul * Kheledul Docks - 21.7S, 91.3W * Spire of Kheledul - 21.4S, 92.0W Low Lands * Gondamon Watchtower - 19.6S, 98.4W * Ringdale - 17.8S, 95.9W Rath Teraig * Amon Thanc - 23.0S, 97.1W * Clovenvale - 21.6S, 97.9W * Crookdell - 24.3S, 98.4W * Goblin Encampment - 21.3S, 97.0W * Goblin-warmonger - 23.0S, 97.2W * Northern Barricade - 22.1S, 96.9W * Southern Barricade - 24.6S, 96.7W * Spider's Den - 24.8S, 96.0W * Tum Agor - 21.6S, 96.2W Thorin's Gates * Axe-head Path - 14.4S, 104.9W * Berghold - 15.8S, 102.5W * Champion Trainer - 15.3S, 101.6W * Champion Trainer - 15.7S, 102.5W * Dori - Prologue - 15.8S, 102.3W * Goblin Encampment - 14.3S, 105.4W * Guardian Trainer - 15.8S, 102.6W * Hunter Trainer - 15.3S, 101.6W * Hunter Trainer - 15.3S, 101.6W * Hunter Trainer - 15.7S, 102.5W * Loremaster Trainer - 15.3S, 101.5W * Minstrel Trainer - 15.2S, 101.5W * Minstrel Trainer - 15.8S, 102.4W * Refuge of Edhelion - 14.5S, 100.7W * Rivergate Watch - 16.1S, 104.6W * Rockbelly Pit - 15.8S, 101.6W * Silver Deep - 14.2S, 101.6W * Stabemaster - 15.0S, 103.7W * Thorin's Court - 15.0S, 103.2W * Thorin's Gates - 13.9S, 103.2W * Thorin's Hall - 13.7S, 103.2W * Winterheight - 15.8S, 101.6W Vale of Thrain * Hunter's Notch - 18.6S, 100.5W * Noglond - 19.3S, 100.5W * Nos Grimsong - 17.4S, 103.3W * Orodost - 20.2S, 102.6W * Thrushstones - 17.6S, 103.1W * Vifill - 19.0S, 101.7W Ettenmoors Arador's End * Grothum - 13.0S, 12.6W * Isendeep - 12.6S, 15.0W Coldfells * Glan Vraig - 20.6S, 13.6W * Ost Ringdyr - 16.0S, 12.0W * Tirith Rhaw - 17.5S, 14.5W Hithlad * Encampment - 18.0S, 16.7W * Gorgoris Outpost - 19.0S, 18.6W * Grimwood Lumber Camp - 19.3S, 17.6W * Hoarhallow - 19.8S, 20.0W Hoardale * Encampment - 17.0S, 18.6W * Tol Ascarnen - 16.6S, 17.2W Steps of Gram * Dar-gazag - 17.0S, 22.4W * Gramsfoot - 12.2S, 20.8W * Lugazag - 15.4S, 20.1W Lone Lands Agamaur * Barad Dhorn - 29.8S, 27.4W * Darkheart - 28.4S, 28.0W * Red-maid Ruins - 28.0S, 25.8W * Styygur - 29.7S, 28.2W * Wight Ruins - 29.7S, 28.6W Annunlos * Forsaken Inn - 34.0S, 40.7W * Goblin Ruins - 34.7S, 37.7W * Leofwenna - 35.2S, 38.3W * Stable-master - 34.4S, 40.6W Garth Agarwen * Barrows Gate - 27.7S, 24.5W * Garth Agarwen Gate - 28.8S, 23.9W * Outer Gates - 28.0S, 25.2W Haragmar * Bloodmire - 31.2S, 27.2W * Bog-prowler Nest - 30.0S, 26.6W * Bog-prowler Nest - 31.0S, 27.5W * Bog-prowler Nest - 31.0S, 27.7W * Bog-prowler Nest - 31.1S, 27.3W * Bog-prowler Nest - 31.3S, 27.2W * Bog-prowler Nest - 31.4S, 27.5W * Bog-prowler Nest - 31.5S, 27.0W * Bog-prowler Nest - 31.5S, 27.2W * Bog-prowler Nest - 31.8S, 27.0W * Bog-prowler Nest - 31.9S, 27.8W * Circle of Blood - 31.2S, 27.2W * Nan Dhelu - 31.2S, 25.5W Nain Enidh * Amon Ros - 31.3S, 31.5W * Mithrenost - 34.6S, 34.4W * Naerost - 31.0S, 34.2W * Ost Cyrn - 33.6S, 30.9W * Ost Guruth - 31.5S, 29.5W * Radagast The Brown - 31.0S, 29.5W * Stable-master - 31.4S, 29.3W * Stone Slab - 32.6S, 34.4W * Thandobel - 33.9S, 32.7W * Tornstones - 33.8S, 28.9W Southern Bog * Bog Troll Camps - 37.9S, 26.6W * Harloeg Ruins - 36.8S, 28.7W * Nindor - 37.8S, 29.6W * Ost Haer - 37.9S, 28.0W Talath Gaun * Dol Vaeg - 32.7S, 26.1W * The Last Bridge - 33.5S, 23.3W Weather Hills * Amon Sul Entry Road - 30.4S, 37.5W * Bleakrift - 28.0S, 38.4W * Echad Sul - 29.4S, 37.0W * Glumhallow - 30.2S, 38.6W * Gondrinn - 28.9S, 39.2W * Lornspan - 34.7S, 35.5W * Ost Laden - 34.3S, 37.7W * Pengail - 32.0S, 38.5W * Weatherfoot - 31.9S, 38.6W * Weathertop - 31.2S, 36.8W * Weatherway - 29.9S, 41.3W Misty Mountains Eastern Bruinen Source * Goblin Camp - 22.9S, 0.3E * Warg Pack - 22.9S, 1.1E Giant Hills * Gabilazan - 28.0S, 0.8E * Giant's Needle - 30.4S, 3.6E * Greybough End - 31.4S, 3.4E * Gundragh - 30.1S, 1.3E * Imlad Norn - 31.4S, 1.3E * Iorbar - 30.6S, 5.7E * Orod Laden - 30.2S, 1.1E * Rakhas-Bizar - 26.6S, 2.6E High Crags * Bisil Blood Axe - 24.8S, 1.9E * Eikhall Dale - 25.6S, 2.5E * Evil Dwarves Signpost - 26.6S, 0.3E * Gabilazan Vault - 27.3S, 0.0E * Gabilazan - 27.7S, 0.1E * Hrithur's Haven - 24.9S, 1.9E * Mammoth Valley - 25.4S, 2.4E * Whitcleft - 23.3S, 0.2E Northern Bruinen Source * Evil Men Signpost - 18.5S, 2.4W * Nan Gongarag - 21.2S, 1.5W * The Bitter Stair - 17.9N, 2.2W Western Bruinen Source * Frosthyle Pond - 24.7S, 1.6W * Gimli - Book V - 24.9S, 4.1W * Gloin's Camp - 24.8S, 4.0W * Gloin - 24.9S, 4.1W * Iskeld's Lookout - 21.5S, 4.6W * Snarskrith Dell - 22.7S, 4.8W North Downs Annundir * Amlaith's Scar - 9.3S, 49.0W * Goblin Camp - 11.9S, 49.9W * Haudh Eglan - 7.7S, 49.5W * Minas Vrun - 11.5S, 51.2W * William Peake's Farm - 10.9S, 50.4W Dol Dinen * Hisuk - 16.0S, 36.8W * Siege Tower - 14.8S, 37.8W Esteldin * Crafting Hall - 9.7S, 40.6W * East Entry Point - 10.2S, 39.4W * Founding Stone - 9.6S, 42.1W * Halbarad - Book III - 9.4S, 41.2W * Master of Apprentices - 9.8S, 40.7W * Provisioner - 9.7S, 40.7W * Stable-master - 9.7S, 42.1W * West Entry Point - 9.6S, 42.8W Fields of Fornost * Amon Amrun - 10.3S, 52.6W * Falconer's Tower - 8.9S, 53.4W * Fornost Instance - 6.0S, 55.2W * Gilrost - 9.4S, 59.3W * Haudh Eglan - 11.0S, 56.8W * Mincham's Camp - 13.1S, 55.3W * Norbury Gates - 8.8S, 55.2W * Ost Nuaran - 8.1S, 53.1W * Stable-master - 13.1S, 55.3W * Tham Lorn - 11.2S, 59.2W Kingsfell * Founding Stone - 9.4S, 47.7W * Gatson's Farm - 10.3S, 45.6W * Gatson's South Fields - 11.1S, 45.7W * Gurzlum - 12.2S, 46.3W * Nathan Hodge's Farm - 10.3S, 46.9W * Ost Lagoros - 9.6S, 47.6W * The Snares - 11.3S, 42.7W Meluinen * Dol Nendir - 13.6S, 42.6W * Elven Village - 13.7S, 44.8W * Founding Stone - 15.2S 43.2W * Lagorlas - 14.2S 41.5W * Merenost - 15.2S, 43.2W * Nan Wathren Eastern Pass - 16.2S, 45.9W * Shattered Barrel - 14.0S,43.1W * Shattered Barrel - 14.2S,44.1W * Shattered Barrel - 14.3S,43.1W * Shattered Barrel - 14.6S,42.5W * Shattered Barrel - 14.7S, 43.2W * Shattered Barrel - 14.8S,42.1W Nan Amlug East * Auroch Skull - 7.2S,38.4W * Earth-kin Camp - 10.4S, 34.4W * Fashat Laug - 9.0S, 33.7W * Kar Lak - 11.0S, 33.5W * Ost Crithlanc - 7.5S, 34.0W * Rusfold - 9.3S, 39.9W Nan Amlug West * Founding Stone - 7.3S, 46.8W * Hrizgur - 5.7S, 47.2W * Kamskut - 5.6S, 43.2W * Ost Galumar - 7.2S, 46.8W * Othrikar - 6.9S, 45.0W * Thurum - 4.8S, 45.6W Nan Wathren * Higropor - 18.6S, 46.3W * Nan Wathren Western Pass - 15.0S, 50.1W * Siege Tower - 16.4S, 47.7W * Siege Tower - 16.6S, 48.0W Trestlebridge * Crafting Hall - 17.9S, 53.8W * Greenway Camp - 14.6S, 54.5W * Orc Camp - 15.1S, 51.6W * Provisioner - 18.0S, 53.7W * Stable-master - 18.0S, 53.6W * Trestlespan - 16.7S, 53.7W Shire Bag End * Appledores - 29.5S, 72.0W * Bag End - 29.4S, 71.4W * Party Tree - 29.9S, 71.5W Bindbole Wood * Big Black-bear - 26.3S, 70.1W * Bolestones - 26.0S, 70.6W * Lob's Grove - 26.3S, 72.4W Brockenborings * Crafting Hall - 27.5S, 68.3W * Mailbox - 27.2S, 67.8W * Oven - 27.6S, 68.2W * Provisioner - 27.4S, 68.3W * Stable-master - 27.4S, 68.1W Budgeford * Bridgefields Wall - 30.6S, 64.2W * Bridgefields - 30.0S, 63.8W * Budgefields - 30.6S, 64.7W * Mailbox - 31.2S, 65.3W * North Bridgefields - 28.8S, 64.7W * Provisioner - 31.4S, 66.1W Bywater * Green Dragon Inn - 31.8S, 69.6W * Mailbox - 31.8S, 69.5W * Methel-Stage - 32.6S, 69.9W * Provisioner - 31.9S, 69.6W * Three Farthing Stone - 32.2S, 69.6W * Workbench - 31.9S, 69.4W Frogmorton * Callum - 31.2S, 68.5W * Floating Log Inn - 31.7S, 68.1W * Frogmoors - 31.3S, 68.0W * Mailbox - 31.7S, 68.0W Green Hill Country * Narrowcleave - 35.2S, 66.7W * Old Odo's Leaf-farm - 33.8S, 68.0W * Violet Underhill - 34.6S, 66.6W Greenfields * Golfimbul's Hole - 24.8S, 69.4W * Halros - 26.7S, 67.0W * Scrag-dells - 24.8S, 66.8W Hobbiton * Bywater Bridge - 30.9S, 71.2W * Dora Brownlock's Farm - 31.2S, 72.7W * Expert Farmhand - 30.4S, 71.0W * Mailbox - 31.3S, 71.3W * Novice Farmhand - 30.5S, 70.7W * Stable-master - 31.5S, 71.2W * The Grange - 30.4S, 71.4W * Wolf Den - 30.3S, 72.8W Michel Delving * Bard of the Shire - 33.8S, 74.7W * Bird & Baby Inn - 33.4S, 75.4W * Burglar Trainer - 34.1S, 75.1W * Captain Trainer - 34.1S, 75.1W * Champion Trainer - 34.1S, 75.0W * Crafting Hall - 34.6S, 75.5W * Delving Fields - 34.4S, 74.4W * Guardian Trainer - 34.1S, 75.0W * Hobbit Banker - 33.3S, 75.0W * Hunter Trainer - 34.1S, 74.9W * Jolly Smallburrow - 30.7S, 73.7W * Loremaster Trainer - 34.1S, 75.0W * Mailbox - 33.5S, 75.0W * Mathom House - 33.4S, 75.6W * Minstrel Trainer - 34.1S, 75.0W * Mistress of Apprentices - 34.1S, 75.0W * Mistress of Apprentices - 34.6S, 75.5W * Novice Farmhand - 34.5S, 74.7W * Provisioner - 34.6S, 75.6W * Southfarthing Gate - 35.0S, 72.8W * Stable-master - 34.2S, 75.5W Needlehole * Rushock Gate - 27.1S, 77.6W Overhill * Expert Woodworker - 28.2S, 70.1W * Mailbox - 28.1S, 70.1W * Overhill Yards - 27.8S, 70.4W Rushock Bog * Dourhand Camp - 27.8S, 72.9W * Pinglade - 27.2S, 73.7W * Stone Troll - 28.1S, 72.8W * Troll's Knoll - 29.8S, 74.7W Scary * Mailbox - 27.7S, 66.3W * Quarry - 27.9S, 65.7W Stock * Brandywine Bridge - 31.4S, 63.0W * Golden Perch Inn - 31.9S, 63.6W * Mailbox - 31.9S, 63.6W * Puddifoot's Fields - 30.9S, 64.0W * Stable-master - 32.1S, 64.1W * Stocktower - 33.1S, 63.6W The Marish * Bamfurlong - 34.4S, 64.4W * Bucklebury Ferry - 33.6S, 63.2W Tuckborough * Bear Dens - 34.5S, 70.2W * Beehives - 33.5S, 69.9W * Gerebert Took's Home - 33.6S, 72.3W * Great Smials - 33.6S, 71.1W * Mailbox - 33.0S, 71.0W * The Great Willow - 33.6S, 70.4W * Tookland - 33.7S, 72.3W Waymeet * Mailbox - 32.8S, 73.0W Woodhall * Yale-height - 33.1S, 64.9W Trollshaws Bruinen Gorges * Arrod - 33.8S, 14.6W * Elladan - 31.6S, 15.2W * Elrohir - 31.6S, 15.2W * Hendroval Nest - 32.7S 13.2W * Thorenhad - 31.6S, 15.2W High Moor * Blooming Fens - 34.7S, 11.7W * Cave - 33.6S, 7.2W * The Gates of Imladris - 32.1S, 6.2W Nan Tornaeth * Barad Remmellad - 29.3S, 18.6W * Cave-troll Outpost - 29.8S, 17.0W * Stone-troll Encampment - 29.2S, 13.4W * Stone-trolls' Glade - 31.3S, 18.2W * Thingroth - 29.3S 18.2W * Thoroniel - 28.6S, 19.4W North Trollshaws * Calenthon - 28.2S, 15.3W * Ost Belegram - 29.1S, 20.0W * Torogrod - 29.5S, 20.3W Rivendell * Bard of Rivendell - 29.0S, 5.7W * Boromir - 28.2S, 5.5W * Bridge of Rivendell - 29.8S, 5.6W * Burglar Trainer - 29.9S, 3.3W * Captain Trainer - 28.8S, 4.2W * Champion Trainer - 29.8S, 4.7W * Elf Banker - 29.6S, 3.7W * Elrond's Stables - 29.4S, 6.7W * Falls of Imladris - 30.2S, 3.7W * Forges of Rivendell - 28.5S, 6.2W * Frodo Baggins - 29.7S, 3.5W * Glorfindel - 30.1S, 3.1W * Guardian Trainer - 28.1S, 5.3W * Haven of Orladion - 28.9S, 3.7W * Hidhuinen - 28.8S, 4.9W * Hunter Trainer - 29.9S, 5.9W * Imdolen - 26.3S, 5.4W * Last Homely House - 29.8S, 3.4W * Legolas - 28.9S, 3.7W * Loremaster Trainer - 29.6S, 3.4W * Market of Rivendell - 29.1S, 5.7W * Minstrel Trainer - 29.8S, 3.4W * Samwise Gamgee - 29.9S, 4.6W * Spire of Meeting - 29.9S, 4.8W * Tordrambor - 29.6S, 3.7W South Trollshaws * Barachen's Camp - 34.0S, 20.2W * Minas Agor - 36.1S, 19.3W * Ost Durgonn - 31.8S, 20.7W * Toki Whitebeard - 31.7S, 20.8W